(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor unit of a package air conditioner, and more specifically to an indoor unit of a package air conditioner having a high air cooling efficiency and improved exterior appearance by constituting the front lower panel of indoor unit with plate and frame and making the imbibed indoor air dispersed evenly over the entire heat exchanger through a first air inlet port provided between the plate and the frame and a second air inlet ports provided on the side of the frame.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In general, the air conditioner properly maintains the temperature of indoor spaces such as the office, living room, or the inside of a building, for activity by supplying the cool air into the airtight indoor space, having the air conditioning as the basic function.
This air conditioner is consisted of the indoor unit and an outdoor unit, in the case of being composed of one body is called the one body type air conditioner, and the other case of being composed separately is called the separate type air conditioner. A typical example of the former case would be the window type air conditioner, and the latter case would be the package type air conditioner. This invention explains the package air conditioner used most recently among the air conditioners classified as above.
The package air conditioner consists of an indoor and outdoor unit, and as of the former indoor unit, a heat exchanger is installed so that the indoor air imbibed by the blower is cooled in passing through the heat exchanger and is discharged again into the indoor space making the indoor air conditioning. In the latter outdoor unit, a compressor and a condenser is installed, the compressor plays the role of compressing the refrigerant flown from the heat exchanger of indoor unit, and the condenser plays the role of condensing the refrigerant flown from the compressor through the heat exchange with the environmental air imbibed by fan and plays the role of sending this to the heat exchanger of the indoor unit.
FIG. 1 shows the indoor unit 1 of the package air conditioner by the prior art.
With reference to the FIG. 1, the heat exchanger is installed in the indoor unit 1, so with the process of refrigerant flown from the condenser of the outdoor unit (not shown) passing through the heat exchanger, the indoor air imbibed by the blower is cooled frosty in the process of passing through the heat exchanger, and is supplied indoors to make air cooling.
The refrigerant heat-exchanged with the indoor air with passing through the heat exchanger is supplied to the compressor of the outdoor unit again, compressed, and then supplied to the condenser of the outdoor unit.
On the front lower panel 1a placed on the front lower portion of the indoor unit 1, a plurality of air inlet ports 2 to imbibe the indoor air is provided, and the upper portion of the indoor unit 1 is provided with an outlet vent 3 to discharge the cooled air through the indoor heat exchanger indoors again. On the outlet vent 3 of the indoor unit 1, a plurality of blades 5 is installed to change the wind direction of the air discharged indoors. In general, these blades 5 have a structure possible of alternating motion vertically and side ways to change the wind direction. Approximately in the middle part of the indoor unit, the control panel 4 is provided to control the entire operating condition or to set up the air-cooling temperature.
In the case of the indoor unit 1 of the conventional package air conditioner with this type of structure, the external appearance remains unattractive because a large number of the air inlet port 2 is formed on the front side of the front lower panel to imbibe the indoor air. In addition, not only is the air-cooling efficiency deteriorated because of the imbibed indoor air which is concentrically flown into the center of the heat exchanger, in consequence to the center concentration of the hot air, there is a problem of the heat exchanger being short life-spanned. Also, because the part of the air inlet port 2 is installed in the shape of a grille, there is a disadvantage that it can be easily broken since the form of the structure is very fragile.
As a concoction created in order to resolve such problems, its goal is to provide an indoor unit of the package air conditioner that has an elevated external appearance by altering the inlet port position of the front lower panel of the indoor unit and allowing the indoor air flown in through the inlet port be evenly dispersed over the entire heat exchanger and improve the air-cooling efficiency.
Another object of this invention is to provide an indoor unit of the package conditioner that prevents damage by heightening the strength of the front lower panel, and at the same time, improve the flowing path of the imbibed air by changing the form of the front lower panel shaped as a grille to the form of a plate.
In accordance with this present invention, an indoor unit of the package air conditioner comprising a main body installed with the heat exchanger through which the refrigerant is flown from the condenser of an outdoor unit and a blower, a front lower panel placed on the front lower portion of the main body, an outlet vent formed on the upper part of the main body to discharge the cooled air indoors passing through the heat exchanger after flown in through the front lower panel by the operation of the blower, and a control panel to control the air-cooling temperature and the entire operating condition of the air conditioner; characterized in that the front lower panel is consisted of a frame installed on the front lower portion of the main body and of a plate placed with an inclination of the predetermined angle for the frame and has a first air inlet port and second air inlet ports through which the indoor air is flown, wherein the first air inlet port is formed between the plate and the frame and the second air inlet ports is formed on the side portion of the frame.